Daddy Axel
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Set in the "Reluctant Father" universe by CloudHead. During one on Vexen's experiments going wrong, Axel is stuck caring for now baby versions of Roxas and Xion. What perils will he have to face while dealing with the most dangerous thing he's ever faced, fathering two kids? Platonic AkuRokuShi


**Axel always considered himself to be like a mentor or a big brother to the young key-bearers, but never a father. Will he step up to the plate when he's forced to take care of the now turned infant key-bearers when Vexen's experiment goes horribly wrong? Read to find out!**

**Set in the "The Reluctant Father" universe by Cloudhead, so all rights and the permission to write this comes from them. This story is also hereby dedicated to the amazing Cloudhead. Also I do not own Kingdom Hearts and all rights and characters go to Square Enix and Disney. Same goes for the references in this chapter. See if you can find them all. I also do not own the cover image.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Axel's POV

My breath accelerated as I heaved in breaths running down the stairs towards Vexen's lab. The two key-bearers were both down there in his lab, sent by Saix to help Vexen out with his new invention experiment. I was worried about them since Vexen has never like either them or me and has always tried to break up our friendship as the sea-salt trio. All was quiet in the Gray Room until two loud screams coming up from the basement rose up to our ears.

Xigbar cringed and buried his face in his article.

Saix, being the almost total emotionless nobody he is, just ignored it and looked at his clipboard.

Xaldin had the same reaction as Saix. He just flipped a page in his newspaper and kept on reading.

Demyx looked on the verge of hyperventilating (even though that is impossible for a nobody), so he yelped, threw his sitar to the floor, and buried his entire head into the couch cushions.

Me, I surged up from my seat and bolted towards the steps down to Vexen's lab, nearly smashing into Marluxia and Larxene on the way down. I swear by Kingdom Hearts that if Vexen has hurt the two kids then I will personally use pyrotechnics around his chemicals. His very explosive chemicals. Then I'll kill him, and clone him, and the kill all his clones, then I'll probably make fun of his hair style. In other words if they are hurt, I'm going all ballistic if I find out that Vexen is responsible for it.

I practically leap down the stairs, barrel past Lexeaus and Zexion on the way, and break the door off of Vexen's lab by the hinges and throw it away.

"Vexen," I yell. It's hard to see since there is so much smoke in the way. It's a violet colored smoke with bits of white in it. No matter, its making me nauseous. I push through all the smoke till I see Vexen behind a ash-covered lab table. Vexen himself is cowering behind it and covered in cinders and ash. I summon my chakrams, grab him by his collar and lift him straight up into the air, dangling him so he is staring straight down at me.

"Vexen! Where are the kids," I bark at him. He gasps at me, trying to free himself from my grasp. Like I'm going to let him go that easily.

"A-Axel! Put me down! I demand as your higher superior to put me down," he orders, still struggling. I lower him a quarter of an inch.

"Not until you tell me where the kids-"

A noise cancels the rest of my sentence. One that I haven't heard since I first became a nobody. A child crying. In my distracted confusion, I let Vexen fall from my grasp. He falls, lands on the lab table and hits his head, then fall of the lab table with a loud "Ouch"! I ignore him and I make my way through the smoking part of the lab. The sound comes from where the smoke is thickest.

I whack away the smoke over to a corner where the sound is coming from. I go behind a lab table to find the cause of it. What I see makes me stop in my tracks. If I had a heart, it would most definitely stop right now.

"Vexen, what have you done?"

* * *

Later

The other members gazes at me are almost unbearable. Xemnas summoned a meeting after the sudden boom and the two screams broke his concentration away from his precious Kingdom Hearts. Man, that guy is obsessed with it. He should really get a hobby. Speaking of Xemnas...

"Vexen, why is Axel holding two child versions of our key-bearers?"

Yep, that's right. I was currently holding baby-almost-toddler versions of Roxas and Xion. Both had the same features of their normal teen selves, but were now way smaller, with more child features. Rosy, chubby cheeks and big doe-like eyes. Also there clothes were a lot bigger than them so they had to be wrapped in their Organization cloaks less they go naked. They were looking with big, innocent, blue eyes at the white meeting room and the eleven other nobodies that were watching them.

"Sir, permission to have Vexen dusked, then barbecued," I say snidely, giving a murderous glance to IV. He cringes under my green doom-gaze.

"Permission denied VII. For the fifty third time," he says, putting his gloved hand on his forehead to massage an upcoming headache no doubt. A few of the other members snicker at my failed attempts to get our scientist dusked. Well they can just go...

"Vexen, tell us why the out key-bearers are children and not their normal selves. Surely since they were transformed into kids under you surveillance then you should at least know something about it," Saix interrupts my thoughts."

"Yes Vexen. Tell us why my best friends are kids and give me a reason why I shouldn't shove my chakrams right up your-"

"Axel! Calm down or I will personally escort you from this meeting. Continue Vexen," Saix says, giving me 'his' doom gaze. Roxas and Xion start to whimper under his glare, so I stop my fuming and pat their heads softly, stopping their crying.

"Well I was testing in my lab a potion that would reverse time in a sense, therefore making the subject age younger a few years," Vexen explains. I've had enough. I leap up on my seat, Roxas and Xion under each of my arms.

"You used a deaging potion on my friends?! I'll kill y-"

A violet glowing, diamond-shaped bullet narrowly misses my head, sticking into the chair back behind me.

"Axel! You have one last chance! Sit down and be quiet or suffer the consequences of my wrath," Xemnas yells. I grudgingly take my seat again. If I know anything its that when Xemnas is pissed, you better stay away or at least put up barricades around your room.

"Right. Thank you Xigbar. Now please continue IV," Xemnas says, taking out from his coat pocket what appears to be aspirin. I wish he give me some. For now I'll just stick to keeping the kids quiet.

"Yes lord Xemnas. As I said, the serum was meant to reverse one's age by a few years, making them younger. I was hoping to develop it to make a few of us founding members younger, but I needed a test subject to see if it worked. I was going to use on some lab rats if some buffoon didn't knock their cage over and let them escape some weeks ago." Vexen glares at Demyx, who cringes back.

"In my defense, Xigbar put one of them down my coat," the sitar player whines while pointing at the one-eyed member. He chuckles and grins.

"Aah yes. You screamed all around the castle. The reaction was priceless. I even got it on tape," Xigbar says. A few of the members cover their mouths as an attempt to stifle their laughter. Even Xemnas appears amused.

"Eh hem. Aside from that, I was only going to use small doses on the key-bearers, but unfortunately, some chemical tube behind me sparked and the entire potion got splashed on the two and some burners, thus the smoke in my lab," Vexen says. All is silent until Xigbar speaks up again.

"Heh, so poor Vexen made a potion cause his age finally caught up to his brain of his," he teases. Vexen gives him the 'mother of all glares'.

"Well your one to talk. You certainly don't appear to be getting any younger, number II. Especially with that grey streak in you hair," Vexen snidely remarks. Xigbar appears stunned before summoning both of his guns.

"Me getting old? Ha, as if. At least I don't expose myself to toxic chemicals all day while letting my hair down, 'Miss' Vexen," Xigbar retorts, pointing his guns towards Vexen's chair. Vexen appears stunned and is about to rebuttal when Xemnas interrupts.

"That's enough II and IV. None of this will solve anything. Vexen, how long until the effects of the potion wear off," the Superior asks. Vexen just looks down as he explains.

"Um, forgive me sir, but that was why I was testing the experiment in the first place. I do not quite know when the effects... will.. wear.. off," he mumbles at end. Xemnas just exhales loudly and covers his entire face with both his hands. It takes a minute before he looks up again.

"I see. Until then you will work on finding a cure for the serum. Axel. You will be taking care of our prized keybladers until further notice," Xemnas said, apathetically. I do not believe I heard correctly.

"Me, Xemnas! Will all do respect sir, but what the heck man! Why do I have to take care of them," I yell at him, exasperatedly. Xemnas just gives that emotionless face at me.

"You are clearly the nobody that spends the most time with the two. Thus I see fit that they would best be put in your care until this matter is resolved," Xemnas said. A few of the members laugh at this logic.

"Ha, put 'daddy' Axel on the job, eh Xemnas," Xigbar guffaws.

"No, no, no. I think 'mommy' is the better term for it," Marluxia corrects through snorts. Someone's garden is going to burn.

"Well it's not like anyone else here is better for the job," I reply. I immediately regret it afterwards.

"Oh yeah. Well there is always Larx- , oh nevermind," Demyx mumbles, slapping his hand over his mouth as Larxene shoots him a murderous look.

"What was that mullet-head? No. Go ahead. Tell everyone who else is suitable for being the kid's mother," Larxene says in a sweet voice. Too sweet. Sickening sweet with a tinge of upcoming violence. Demyx tries to shy away in his coat, burying his face in his hood.

"Um, well, you know. Your, um, your sister," he quickly says. Everyone stares at him like he has just grown two heads. Even Larxene stares blankly at him. After a moment's worth, several of us face palm at his stupidity in the subject's manner. Finally Larxene scoffs and makes the motion to portal out of here, to which Xemnas agrees to. Xemnas dismisses us and leaves.

It's going to be a long day at the Castle that Never Was.

* * *

Later in Axel's room

I look at the two kids on my bed. Saix came up with some baby clothes, not sure why he even had them though, and so now Roxas is dressed in a light blue jumper with duckies on it and Xion is dressed in a yellow jumper with blue clouds on it. They both blankly stare up at me with cerulean blue eyes. I stare back at them, but inside my brain is in turmoil.

What the the heck am I going to do with my two best friends-turned-infants? I kneel down until I am at their eye level. The two have no reaction except moving their eyes on me where I go. I then decide to pick them up and try to see if I get a reaction. I gently take Xion in my left arm and Roxas to my right, bringing them up to my chest. The two babble and pat my clothes as I lift them up. At least I know there responding now.

Roxas then decides to be daring and pulls one of my pin-straight, red locks. I wince in pain as he gleefully plays with it, pulling it hard.

Xion on the other hand starts patting my clothing, making her way up to exploring my face. She starts patting my cheeks and putting her tiny hand under my nose, giggling every time I exhale hot air.

This is getting hard to handle so I sit down on the bed and pulls the two away from me, holding them away from my body. The two immediately make motions to get me back. Xion reaches her arms towards me and whines while Roxas starts gnawing my hand with no teeth. They must be getting hungry. I have to get some food into them quick before their crying causes the mother of all heartless invasions.

Now where can I get food for the kids? I suppose there only one answer. I don't like it, I'm probably really going to hate it, but I have almost no choice.

Placing the two closer to my chest, I get up and head towards the door. It's off to see a Nobody that is probably going to kill me after I relay my request.

* * *

"Are you nuts," Larxene screams, causing the kids to whimper in my arms. I am in Larxene's room and I wish I wasn't.

"No, I'm desperate. There's a huge difference," I retort, trying not to yell in front of the kids,

"Okay, let me get this straight. You barge into here, with the two tiny key-wielders, and ask me on how to feed them," Larxene says. I would face palm at her right now. 'Would' being the key term.

"Wow, you just repeated what I just said a minute earlier before you threatened me," I say with mock surprise. She rolls her eyes at me.

"So why are you coming to me for advice pyro?"

"Well obviously since your a girl and you have that maternal instinct going on, I figured you'd be the one I could turn to ask to." She looks at me with a look that would scare Demyx into his forties. Even Xemnas would cringe if he was here right now.

"Are all men your age that stupid," she asks. I get mad now.

"You know what? Forget it. I obviously made a huge mistake coming in here and asking you for parenting tips since obviously your parental instincts have been zapped out of you. I'm going out elsewhere to find some food for the kids so that they don't cry and send Xemnas over the edge. I'm outta here," I say, taking my leave with the kids. Before I can barge out the door though, a hand grips my shoulder and spins me around, forcing me to see the Organization's only women.

"Now just hold on pyro. I may be mean, but I know more about child raising than you ever will," she says.

"Pfft, you? Ha! Yeah right. I've seen better care and affection from Saix than you," I say, turning to leave again, but Larxene turns me back.

"You want the kids to behave themselves and not starve to death, try baby's formula and then check Zexion's library for any further questions or complaints. Now, get out of my room," she says, pushing me out the door and slamming it behind me.

I stop myself from smashing against a wall and start moving down the hall back to my room. Where am I going to get baby's formula in the castle? I hate to do it, but I have no choice. I go into my room, get my munny purse, and portal out of there to the Twilight Town grocery store.

* * *

If I had a heart, I would be dying of embarrassment right now. But I don't, so why am I still feeling utterly humiliated right now? Oh, I know why. Cause I'm pushing a grocery cart around with two infants strapped to my chest!

Every women in this store practically flocked over to me when they saw Roxas and Xion. I'm speed-walking through the store to get what I need, avoiding questions, and stop ladies from cooing over and pinching my best friend's cheeks.

I practically throw in my cart baby formula, diapers, baby bottles, baby clothes, pacifiers, baby wipes, paper towels, a rattle, and a sippy cups to last until this nightmare ends. I then race to the checkout line, wait in line for nearly an hour while ditching awing women, pay for my purchases and portal home lugging my friends and bags.

Unfortunately, I forgot one very important detail.

* * *

When I get back to the Gray Room, the roar of laughter reaches my ears. Everyone there begins laughing loudly as I come in. Even Saix gives out a snort. I cannot figure out why they are laughing until I look down at the kids. I mentally slap myself for forgetting.

The two are still dangling from my chest in the carry holder. The two look up at me and try to reach my burning red face. I pull away, take them out of their carrying spot on my chest, yank the stupid thing away, before walking past the laughing Nobodies.

"Nice work, mommy Axel," Xigbar snorts.

"Yeah, what's next? A pink apron," Xaldin asks.

"Grr, maybe I'll have it made just like yours," I retort. He stops laughing as Xigbar beside him just laughs harder. Finally, I portal away to my next destination. It should go better.

* * *

"Zexion, I need to borrow a book on how to take care of kids," I call. The slate grey-haired Nobody looks up from his book.

"First shelf on the bookcase to the right," he says, going back to his book.

"Thanks," I reply.

"Good luck. You're going to need it," he calls over his shoulder.

* * *

After getting my stuff unpacked and following the directions on the baby formula canister, I have two warm bottles ready for the kids. It place them each in my arms and show them to the nipples of their bottles, positioning them in the opposite hand. Xion is a good girl and eagerly takes the yellow bottle from me and begins to suckle. Roxas, however, is very picky. I try to get him to drink, but he pushes the bottle away from his mouth and shakes his head.

I really don't have the patience for this so I set Xion and her bottle down in my lap and take Roxas into both arms.

"C'mon Roxas. Be a good little boy for your best friend and take the bottle," I coax. It doesn't work and Roxas won't sit still for it. He has even began to squirm, trying to get away.

"Axel. What are you doing," a voice from the door frame asks. I turn to see Saix at the door.

"Well obviously I'm trying to get Roxas to eat, but he won't cooperate, sergeant 'duh'," I reply, annoyed. He walks over and makes a motion to hand over Roxas and the bottle. I am so upset at him now that I totally just hand him over, picking up Xion now.

"You need to be firm when feeding picky eaters, Axel. Your friend here is no exception," Saix says, finally getting Roxas to eat.

"Which is why I'm deciding I am never going to have kids," I reply. The smallest trace of a smile appear on Saix's mouth.

A few minutes later the kids are fed and happy again. Saix even helps burp Roxas before handing him back over to me before leaving, without a word, out the door. I watch as he takes his leave. Sometimes he can move in the strangest manner.

My nostrils cringe as I detect something smelly and gross. I look down at the kids again. Kingdom Hearts, help me!

* * *

By its time for bed, I am more than ready to fall asleep. After a day of shopping, burping, changing diapers, feeding, playing, and running around, I am more than ready to fall down onto my pillow and snooze. But the kids go first.

I pick my face up from the pillow and turn to the two cute baby key-wielders on my bed sheets. They have different colored pacifiers in their mouths and little blankies. Roxas has a blue blanket with white and yellow stars on it while Xion's is pink with red hearts. I also gave her her stuffed elephant, Thomas. She has amused herself now with it by snuggling it to death and rubbing her cheek against its head.

I look at the two now. They stare at me, eyes full of innocence and curiosity. I scoot over to them.

"Alright you two. Time for bed," I say to them, sat there eye level. Apparently they understood me and didn't like, since they begin padding away towards the other side of the bed. They aren't getting from me that easily. I scoop up the fleeing children and move them over to the covers, placing them at the base of my pillow.

I then get to work gathering pillows and blankets to make sort of a nest for the kids. After getting what I need, I go back to the spot on the bed where the two are trying to crawl away. I pick them up again and set them in my lap. After rearranging the blankets and pillows into a nest-like bed, I set the two into it. Moving closer to them, I take off my shoes and get under the covers, outstretching my arms over the two and cradling them.

"Don't tell me you're actually planning to sleep with them," Saix's voice from the doorway speaks again. I don't even bothering turning around to face him.

"Alright I won't tell you. It's either this or I bunk with you for the night," I respond, to tired at the moment. I can feel him cringing from behind.

"Humph. You get your rest. Hopefully they will be back to normal in the morning."

"Yes sir. Goodnight Saix." Another humph and footsteps fading away. The two are figiting in bed, kicking my outstretched arm over them. I sigh and use my free hand to cover my face. I can't take much more of this. Stroking Roxas and Xion's heads softly, I start whispering to them.

"Hey you two, time for bed. It's been a long day and I'm really tired and I bet you are too. Let's get some rest now, okay?" The two stop kicking and actually do as I say, going into sweet slumber, hugging my arm. Triggered by some protective instinct over them, I lean over and kiss both their forehead softly. Maybe this parenting thing isn't to bad. I draw the covers over me and instantly I am asleep.

* * *

Next morning

Something hairy is moving and tickling my chin. I try to brush it away, but it squirms even more. My eyes shoot open as I see a tousle of golden locks before my eyes. I give a startled yelp and fall off my side of the bed, dragging the covers down with me. I hear to screams of surprise and I feel two bodies falling on me on the floor with two loud "oomphs". Did I mention the floor is unnaturally cool all day long? No, okay, well, the floor is freezing cold!

I tear off the blankets covering my eyes to see both normal Roxas and normal Xion sprawled out on me. Apparently they turned back to teens sometime during the night.

"Hey you two. Glad to see your back to normal, but. Get. Off. Me!" They hurry off me and I get up from the 'freezing' cold floor. I am then tackled by a Xion hug attack.

"Hey Axel. Thanks for taking care of us yesterday," Xion says, hugging my torso.

"Yeah. You're a good dad," Roxas says, hugging me as well. I awkwardly hug them back. A dad? I... guess I kinda am to these kids.

"Y-your welcome, but let's please don't talk about yesterday's events to anyone. Let's keep it to ourselves." They look up at me and nod in agreement. I ruffle their hair playfully.

"Good, now let's get dressed, cause anyone seeing you in those pj's will laugh themselves into a coma," I point out. The two looks down to see that they had overgrown there baby pajamas and it barely fits them. They blushed heavily and portal into there own rooms to change.

At least things will go back to normal now.

* * *

Later in the Gray Room, everyone is relieved, mostly me, that Roxas and Xion are back to normal. Saix has put them back on heart-collecting duty and me on reconnaissance. Before I can portal out of here, I feel two pairs of arms from behind curling around my midsection. I turn to see Roxas and Xion hugging me from behind.

"Good luck, Axel," Roxas says.

"We'll see you later," Xion says.

I smile and noogie them. I told them both of yesterday's event and they say that they'll pay for my ice cream for the next few days to pay me back for all I spent taking care of them and buying all those baby products. Man, I am so going to return a bunch of it back to the store and get my munny back.

"Err, thanks you two. I'll see you later," I say, pushing them gently away and heading towards the portal. But Roxas and Xion stop me by each grabbing an arms.

"Wait Axel. Me and Roxas have a question for you," Xion says. I close the portal and turn to them.

"Okay shoot."

"Okay, um, so where do babies come from?"

* * *

**Poor Axel, dealing with everything from the two keybladers to awkward questions. I do like to see Axel as the two keybearer's big brother/father in the 358/2 Days and manga.**

**So the references in this chapter were: Demyx talking to Larxene came from Cosmo from "The Fairly OddParents" and the part where Axel tells Larxene that he is desperate, not nuts, was inspired from an episode from "Johnny Test". The part where Axel rants all the things he's going to do to Vexen came from the first "Madagascar" movie and the last bit about the hair was a scene from the "Aladdin" series. Kudos, digital treats, and more to whoever caught those references. The sergeant duh part was came up by my sister.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please tell me how I did. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
